


A Cold Bird And Damp Wings

by Sayche



Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...and standing in the cold for hours and nearly dying, Angst, Cold, Comfort/Angst, Cuddles, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karlnapity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, SO, Self Harm, Wings, ah hey, also i have socials, anyways skool amirite, as is obvious probably, because ima make an animatic, because you found me through tags, but you know, enjoy the fic, for wilburs wings, how about the slight, i post art aint that cool, idk what tags to put, if you follow me youre going to be e x c l u s i v e, im trying to think of l o r e, instagram is sayche_is_arting, its just a couple of feathers going bonk, its not as bad as youd think, look before you guys kill me, my youtube is Sayche, other than that, pretty cool amirite, quackity with wings, so lets have a nice chat, so plugging time pog, twitter is saycheisarting, what shall we chat about, which thats kinda fair, yeah gtg unfortunetly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Birds get cold very quickly, which doesn't bode well for Quackity working outside in the rain.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	A Cold Bird And Damp Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, quackity is the main character again, what are you going to do about it
> 
> Also, I've realized that the fic with the most reads by far is my Karlnapity Stormy Weather ( It's the first of this mcyt ship shots series, go check it out if you havent already :D ) and my friend has informed me that yall Karlnapity shippers are stray cats, you'll come back the more you are fed, so here yall go. 
> 
> 1.5k words

Karl, Sapnap and Quackity had decided to expand El Rapids. Karl and Sapnap had both gone somewhere, Karl probably going to get blocks and Sapnap might have had something to do with Dream. Either way, Quackity was alone, and he was building.

The three’s shared house had been blown up by creeper explosions earlier that morning, and none of them had bothered to fix it. It was unfortunate, because whenever any of them wanted a refuge, they had to build a temporary roof, because of course it was too much effort to repair the house.

A chill wind blew through the chilly January day. Quackity shivered a little, attempting to pull his wings closer to his body. He stepped back to admire his handiwork before he felt something wet land on his shoulder. “Shit.” he said, glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, there were clusters of dark clouds overhead. Another gust of wind blew.

Quackity shivered again, cursing his bird side. Birds get cold very quickly and easily compared to other animals, and their normally warm wings don’t help because how can they be warm if there’s no body heat?

As the rain started to pick up, Quackity wondered if he should take a break. But he decided against it, wanting to prove he wasn’t weak and could handle such weather.

So he kept building.

Like an idiot.

……………………………………………….

His hands went numb from the cold; wings frozen in place for fear that moving them would make them colder; cheeks stinging every time the wind blew towards him. Quackity couldn’t really handle the cold anymore, and sat down curled into a ball, hoping to gain some warmth from doing that. The ground was wet, but he was already soaking; what damage could it do? He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before remembering Karl and Sapnap. He didn’t want to be seen so weak, so helpless, so vulnerable, like he couldn’t handle a bit of wind and rain.

He got up and back to work, grimly placing each block despite his limbs screaming in agony every time he did. His brain went onto autopilot, resulting in a very odd structure with blocks here and there, out of place.

……………………………………………….

“C’mon Sapnap!” Karl said happily, tugging at the others arm. “I’m going, I’m _going_.” Sapnap said, letting himself be dragged along.

The weather was dismal, and it was one of the times where he was grateful for having fire associated capabilities. His body remained warm enough that he would have to wear anything too heavy, unlike Karl, who wore a simple scarf. But it was a scarf nonetheless, and therefore an inconvenience. Sapnap looked at it condescendingly. “It’s cold, okay?” Karl said in response. They laughed as they turned the corner to where Quackity was.

“Hey, Q, are you okay?” Karl asked, immediately seeing something was wrong and rushing to the other. Sapnap was confused, not being able to spot emotions in people’s faces as easily as Karl. But he noticed the rigid way Quackity was placing blocks, and the expressionless face which looked half frozen to death.

“M’kay” Quackity mumbled, pulling a small smile at the brunette. Sapnap came over and touched the avian lightly on the arm. “Dude, you’re _freezing_!” he said, quickly drawing his hand away. “Am I?” Quackity asked with disinterest.

Karl gently tried to get him to stop building, and in doing so, brushed his hand over the others. “Oh my, you are cold! Are you okay? How long have you been building for?” Karl asked worriedly, cupping the others face despite it feeling like a block of ice. “Actually, did you know that birds get colder very easily? It can be life threatening, I think.” Quackity mumbled, adding the last part on as an afterthought. His two fiancés looked at him incredulously.

Sapnap swept him into a hug, hoping that his own increased body heat would warm up the other. Karl, working quickly, dashed over to their shared and partially destroyed house to grab something. He came back, muttering to Sapnap that it was rather counter-intuitive to stand in the cold rain. Sapnap smiled sheepishly and, with difficulty, built a small roof for himself and Quackity to stand under. Quackity himself hadn’t said anything since swept up, but he hung on tightly to Sapnap, so at least he was alive.

“What are you doing?” Sapnap asked Karl amusedly, sitting himself down. The brunette had just come back, carrying a bucket of lava. “Making hot chocolate.” He said simply before pouring the lava into a one block deep hole that he dug out quickly.

He walked over to Quackity, checking to see if he was all right. If Sapnap or Quackity were ever sick, it was Karl who always took care of them and generally the chief first aid kit user. Sapnap had learned to know that if Karl wasn’t anxiously hovering over his patient, they were probably fine, and at the very least not in any immediate or fatal danger.

Karl smiled at the avian in Sapnap’s arms, satisfied. The lava in the hole sizzled, the rain hitting it. Karl built a roof over it, connecting it to the one Sapnap and Quackity were under. He then placed a cauldron above the lava and poured milk into the cauldron. He took a spoon out, which looked very similar to a stone shovel, just smaller. Sapnap watched him, a little bit in awe that he could casually cook in the middle of a rainstorm without any prior preparation.

Karl slowly stirred sugar into the gradually heating up milk, before adding crushed up coco beans. He stirred it for a bit longer, letting it get warmer than he usually would. After the concoction was ready, he scooped it up into some glass three glass bottles and handed them to everyone.

Quackity seemed out of it, mechanically drinking the hot chocolate and not saying anything, looking at nothing in particular. He was also tired, and Sapnap’s lap was very comfortable. He turned his head back towards Sapnap and buried it in the others shoulder, covering the two with his wings like a blanket. To be sure, his wings were damp and had water dripping from them, but it was the thought that counts.

Karl crafted a campfire and placed it in front on Quackity’s wings, close enough to start drying but not to catch fire. (Quackity’s wings were, in fact, flammable and none of the trio had any desire to test if that was still true.)

Karl cuddled up to Sapnap, who felt like a human radiator. Sapnap kissed Karl on the head, and kissed Quackity on his wings. Karl and Sapnap chatted for a bit, watching the rain shower down from beyond their hideously constructed roof.

After a bit, they got up, Sapnap still carrying a sleeping Quackity, whose wings were dry. They went to their house, and Karl groaned at the state of disrepair it was still in. He hurriedly patched up the wall, gesturing for Sapnap to put the Quackity on the couch. Sapnap lit a fire and put the campfire on top of the table for good measure, because their house was quite cold, presumably because of the lack of wall.

Karl scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it in front on Quackity before heading towards the awfully repaired door. “Where are you going?” Sapnap asked, breaking away from gazing fondly at his black-haired sleeping fiancé.

“We still have to finish the build Sap, or no one is going to have anywhere to stay when they come here on holiday! Just imagine Bad sleeping outside. And besides, I suppose it _was_ our fault that his house got blown up…. again…” Karl said, smiling sheepishly at the last part. Sapnap huffed and followed Karl outside and to the building their now sleeping fiancé had been working on.

……………………………………………….

Quackity woke up, the yellow feathers in his wings uncomfortably messy. He smoothed them down haphazardly, before sitting up and opening his eyes. The campfire had burnt out, and a note was beside it. Quackity picked up the piece of paper, reading it curiously.

_You fell asleep earlier, so we put you back inside the house, sorry if it was cold, we didn’t have much time to fix anything :/ (but you got hot chocolate, so all is good :D)_   
_Me and Sap are probably outside building, call if you need us!_   
_-Karl <3_

Quackity smiled but could feel guilt pooling in his stomach. Sapnap and Karl had to take care of him again, like he was some sort of baby. And it was all his wings fault. He tugged at them aggressively, frowning at them. Instead of smoothing the out of place feathers down, he yanked out a feather or two. The sharp, temporary pain calmed him a little.

He opened the door and dashed out in his thin shirt, only to be met with reprimanded yelling, which confused him. He ran at his two fiancés and pulled them down to the damp ground, peppering them with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a lore fic about Wilbur's wings, and working on a book rather than a oneshot, so oneshots might be less often but dont worry, i wont abandon yall
> 
> Any oneshot ideas you want written id be happy to take, comment them if you want to
> 
> kudos?


End file.
